


Look At Me

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Got Me Hot N' Bothered [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Making Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You felt the air grow a little colder, signalling that Lucifer was closing in on his feet. He’d been doing that more and more lately, instead of flying where he wanted to go, he walked.





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> ello! I was wondering if you could do a Lucifer x reader one-shot where the reader is in love with Lucifer but also really shy, so whenever she tries to talk to him she stumbles over her words and often walks away mid-conversation. And she’s really good friends with some other angel, like Cas or Gabe and because they are so close Lucifer gets jealous and thinks that he’s scaring her until his brother tells how it really is. Fluffy smut please with slow love making? Thank you!

The whole ordeal with Lucifer was about four months ago, and things had calmed down considerably. He and Gabe now permanently lived in the bunker with Sam, Dean and You, and Cas was - as always - welcome to come and go as he pleased. Things were going well, except for maybe when the archangels fought. But that didn’t happen since the first week. You had known Gabriel for longer, and he was kind of like your best friend. You were his sweet spot, one could say. But Lucifer was… well, he was the one your heart belonged to. Not like you would ever admit it to anybody beside yourself.

A steaming plate of fresh pancakes was set down in front of you, your mouth watering from the smell alone. You dug in without hesitance, almost groaning from the taste alone. Gabe was the best cook in the bunker. Dean might argue, but even he had to admit that millennia of eating and cooking have made Gabe an excellent cook.

You felt the air grow a little colder, signalling that Lucifer was closing in on his feet. He’d been doing that more and more lately, instead of flying where he wanted to go, he walked. You took it as a sign that he was getting more comfortable around all of you. Your heart sped up, nervosity growing. Lucifer always had that effect on you.

Gabriel, seemingly noticing your reaction cocked his head, something akin to understanding in his eyes. You may have never told him, but you were sure he knew you had the hots for his brother.

You listened as Gabe and Lucifer exchanged a few words, still stuffing your face with the pancakes, now feeling embarrassed to be doing that in front of Lucifer. Right now, you wanted nothing more than to flee the room and hide in your room. Again. As you always did.

You mumbled some lame excuse, quickly leaving the room the second you finished your plate.

-

“She’s a mess”, Gabriel laughed, shaking his head affectionally. Lucifer just stared at the door you left through, a pretty sour expression on his face.

“Yes. She must be really scared of me to always run off like that”, he mused, but his body language betrayed his true feelings.

“Scared? I think you got it al wrong.” Lucifer’s expression conveyed a ‘go on’. “She’s… shy, yeah. On good days she can talk to you with just the stuttering. Bad days? She runs off. (YN) likes you, y'know?” Lucifer just blinked, the need to go talk to you overthrowing him suddenly.

-

Your entire face felt on fire as you pressed it into the pillow. Somebody knocked on your door, you didn’t even bother to raise your head and just mumbled a 'come in’.

“Are… you alright?”, Lucifer asked, carefully sitting down on the bed besides you.

“’M fine”, you muttered. “Just… I’m sorry I can’t talk to you.”

“And why can’t you talk to me?”

“’M too shy. You’re too… amazing… handsome… kind…” Lucifer chuckled, and that was when you realized you had said that out loud. Your face flushed even more.

“Thank you”, he said, voice genuine and filled with… something. “I also think that you are amazing, and beautiful, and kind. And so much more.”

You raised your head slightly, looking over at Lucifer shyly. He looked… happy. Blissed out. Love lingered in his gaze as it rested on you, the need to confess your feelings laying heavy on your tongue.

“Lucifer, I… I really, really like you. I-I’ve been in- in love with you for who-who knows ho-how long. A-and I know I-I’m probably the least- the least interesting person, a-and there’s no-no way you would like me-” You were rambling, you knew. But you couldn’t help it, as soon as you opened your mouth, the words came spewing out. Lucifer shushed you, eyes so warm and so, so loving.

“I really like you too”, he muttered. “More than you realize, probably.” Lucifer guided you into a sitting position, his hand slowly interlacing with yours. Your heart was beating out of your chest, gaze flickering form the archangels face to your joined hands and back, staying on his lips for just a second too long. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming you. Lucifer’s second hand touched your cheek, gently holding your head.

“May I kiss you?”, you blurted out, face growing hot under the gentle touch. He smiled, pulling your faces together and connecting your lips in a heart-warming first kiss. The longer the kiss went on, the bolder you got, ultimately moving to your knees to straddle Lucifer’s lap, trying to get even closer. Only when his hands landed on your hips did you realize you had moved. You pulled away slightly, almost giggling at how Lucifer’s lips chased yours. Then you blushed again, your position was vulnerable, and you didn’t even know if Lucifer wanted any of this to begin with!

“So-sorry, I got a-a bit carried away…”, you quickly mumbled out, embarrassment drowning out your boldness. Lucifer smirked.

“It’s alright, no harm done. I was actually enjoying myself quite a bit.” His hands were still on your hips, and your body felt too hot for all these clothes.

“I-I would like to… to keep going? If that’s okay with you…”, you murmured, voice so low that you almost thought Lucifer couldn’t hear you. But of course he did, he was an archangel for god’s sake.

“Only if you’re sure you want to.” You nodded. “And you tell me the second any doubt comes up?” You nodded again.

“The same goes for you.” Lucifer smiled, nodded, and then gingerly pulled you in for another lingering kiss. Your body felt as if it was on fire, and Lucifer was the only thing that could keep you from burning up. He tried so hard to keep the kiss from becoming too desperate, but when he slipped his froked tongue between your lips and heard your gasp of delight it was almost impossible.

His fingers played with the hem of your shirt, he only lifted it when you murmured a confirming 'yes’. Reluctantly, Lucifer pulled away, fingers now tracing over the edge of your bra, your ragged breath enough for him to know just how aroused you were.

“Lucifer?” Something about how you said his name must have pulled him out of his thoughts, his eyes turning warm and loving, whine just seconds before they had been dark and lustful, predatory almost. A streak of boldness made you reach behind yourself, unclasped your bra and let it fall onto the floor besides you.

Lucifer growled. Growled. The sound sent a shiver down your spine. He took in your topless form, almost mapping out the way your skin stretched over your flesh. He raised his hand slowly, cupping one breast, playing with it, teasing it.

“Lucifer!”, you whined. “Not fair!” Your shaking hands pulled at his shirt. He smirked, and in the blink of an eye, he was down to his boxer. You still had your pants and under things on, so he had only undressed himself. Possibly to not make you uncomfortable. You smiled at the thought. You desperately pressed your lips to his, your desire dominating your thoughts. But you didn’t really know how to take control of the situation for long. Part of you wanted Lucifer to take the lead, but you also knew you would have to tell him.

You slid off his lap, arms still around his neck, and pulled him with you until you were flat on your bed, and he was positioned above you. He pulled away a little, smirking when he saw your flustered state, and dove for your neck, attacking the sensitive skin with his lips, teeth and tongue. The way you kept gasping his name spurred him on, and he wanted to hear you more, more, more.

Your hips bucked as his finger twisted over your nipple, the centre of your arousal rubbing against his cloth-covered length. You both groaned in unison, the thin cloth of your pants and panties combined not enough to keep the friction out. Lucifer grinding down into you again and again, pulling and taking the pleasure out of your wound-up body. Your fingers dug into his arms, nails leaving indents in the skin.

“Lucifer!”, you gasped out. “Please! I-I can’t-”

“Shh, love. I got you.” He murmured as he slowly took your pants and panties from you, leaving you completely naked and exposed. You desperately wanted to close your legs - partly because you wanted to escape Lucifer’s gaze, partly because you needed friction - but Lucifer’s hips were in the way. His gaze swept over your body, dark eyes drinking in your heaving chest and glistening folds. Gently, oh so gently, his finger danced over your lips. A whimper left your lips, eyes falling closed and head falling back to press into the pillow. As good as grinding had felt, nothing could compare to his cool fingers on your clit.

“No, love. Look at me, please.” Reluctantly, you complied, eyes landing on his face as he kept drawing lazy circles over your clit. Your bottom lip quivered as you sighed out, hips tilting towards the touch.

“I want to taste you, love”, he whispered, but as much as you would like that, your insides screamed for him inside of you.

“Another time! I-I need you, Lucifer, please!” Lucifer swallowed, quickly nodding, and suddenly his cock was right there by your entrance. You held your breath in anticipation, waiting for him to finally enter you, but he wouldn’t move.

“Lucifer!” His thumb kept drawing circles over your clit, and the frantic bucking of your hips finally led him to push inside, slowly, carefully, anything to keep himself from hurting you. But you were far from hurting, your back arched, insides clenching at the delicious stretch his girth caused. His hand caught yours, pressing it into the bedding beside your head. Lucifer paused when he bottomed out, lidded eyes making sure you were fine. You breathed for a few seconds before giving him the okay, and Lucifer kept his thrusts shallow and slow, it was driving you mad.

“Love”, he croaked, voice as wrecked as his hair. “Look at me!”

Your eyes met his and you groaned at the lust and love you saw there. He was still moving so slow, but the never-ending circling of his thumb over your clit and the steady thrusting had you approaching an orgasm swiftly.

“I love you”, you breathed out, a moan tearing its way out of your throat as you peaked, body shaking and convulsing and twitching as he drew every ounce of pleasure out of your body. Lucifer soon followed, emptying himself deep inside of you. His lips connected with yours again as he slowly pulled out, and in the blink of an eye the two of you were cleaned up but still very naked. Lucifer pulled you into his chest, pressing slow, loving kisses all over your face.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
